Bandita Albina
by Nanndo
Summary: "Cuando un corazón roto busca con desesperación ser sanado, el destino le reserva su propia bandita dispuesta a tratar con las heridas." "Inclusive un ciego es capaz de ver la realidad mucho mejor que un enamorado." "No puedes obligar a alguien a amar, pero si puedes enamorarte del que te ama." [SoulxMaka].


(Gracias por darle una oportunidad :))

**Disclaimer:**

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Son creación del increíble nipón; Atsushi Okubo. Yo no gano nada con esto(bueno, Si; diversión ¿es un delito?) ni lo hago a fines de lucro :)

* * *

**Bandita Albina.**

* * *

_**Prologo.**_

Mi amor por él era igual al mas inalcanzable sueño. Tal vez, mucho más que aquel sueño infantil de encontrar un mundo mágico como el de Alicia o el Mago de Oz, y no me vengas con eso de que jamás lo has fantaseado.

Mi amor por él era ingenuo, puro, pero sobre todo: erróneo. Un amor platónico, en otras palabras. Lo amaba tanto, que sin duda estaba dispuesta a soportar ese abismo depresivo cada vez que él me llamara "Amiga".

Aun con esa desdicha, acepté esa amistad de hermanos que me ofrecía con tal de quedarme a su lado y verlo sonreír. Sin duda, eso bastaba para mantenerme viva cada día, y era suficiente para hacerme creer en una felicidad inexistente.

Cuando su embriagador aroma entraba por mi nariz, o cuando él me miraba fugazmente, o incluso cada vez que me tocaba fortuitamente, podía sentir como mi amor crecía mucho mas, a tal grado de creer haber cruzado el límite. Pero justo cuando creía que ese viaje en la nube de fantasías duraría por siempre, la realidad me caía de hielo al escucharlo pronunciar esas palabras envueltas en inconscientes espinas.

"Porque eres mi mejor amiga, Maka"

Lo cierto era que yo misma me ponía la venda en los ojos, y me hacia creer que mi amor por él era el mas hermoso e inocente, pero la verdad enamorarte de tu mejor amigo es la mas cruel tortura que puedas provocarte a ti misma. Es algo enfermizo y obsesivo, capaz de transformarte en un autentico masoquista. Torpe para alejarse de aquello que lastima, y solo por tocar las defectuosas bases de la propia fantasía.

Lo peor de todo es que el amor es incondicional e inevitable.

_**MAKA.**_

* * *

**Acto I, Corazón devaluado, ambulante en un sendero de espinas.**

* * *

A pesar de que Death City era una ciudad insoportablemente calurosa, la gente que residía ahí aseguraba que era la mejor Ciudad de cualquier otro país. Era conocida por su quietud y por la disciplinada relación que mantenían todos y cada uno de los habitantes. No era una ciudad grande, pero si cómoda y nada aburrida. Para Maka, una residente desde nacimiento, era la cuidad idealmente diseñada para echar raíces de un prospero y hermoso futuro.

Su sueño era casarse con su primer y único amor verdadero. Lo conocía desde que era una pequeña cría, pero no descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos si no hasta que llegó a la adolescencia. Esa fue una de sus mejores y peores etapas.

Las mejores porque por primera vez conoció el significado de atracción; un sentimiento placentero, pero a la vez confuso. Y peores porque era de su mejor amigo de quien se sentía atraída.

Jamás le confesó sus sentimientos porque no vio la necesidad de hacerlo. Ella disfrutaba pasar el rato con él, jugando al ajedrez, en un partido de baloncesto con el resto de sus amigos, o compartiendo sus tiempos literarios. Por las tardes se reunían en alguna casa para hacer juntos las tareas, y una vez terminadas, veían películas hasta tarde; tenían la confianza suficiente como para hacer pijamadas, algunas veces solos, y otras con Tsubaki y las hermanas Thompson.

Habiendo un único hombre en ese grupito de amigos, llegaron a considerarlo como el guardián de todas, algo así como el hermano mayor que se preocupaba y defendía a sus hermanas. Pero, de alguna forma, Maka y él tejieron un lazo más especial y un tanto diferente que al del resto de sus amigas. No era amor. Uno entregaba hermandad, y la otra le correspondía de la misma manera, pero solo para no perderlo a él.

Como la mayor parte del tiempo convivían solo ellos dos, muy seguido recibían bromas de una mas intima relación, eso provocaba en Maka un pronunciado rubor, pero en el chico una sincera negación. Más de una vez dejó en claro que no sentía esa clase de atracción por Maka, lo cual terminaba afectando solo a ella. Y de la peor manera.

Cuando miraba sus ambarinos luceros brillar debajo de esas largas y tupidas pestañas, sentía que su cuerpo se derretiría por completo. O cuando sus ojos se encontraban con esos delineados labios, un hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo y experimentaba una repentina ansiedad por sujetarle el rostro y aspirar el delicioso aire que soltaban sus labios. Nunca hizo nada de eso, por supuesto.

Cuando él le sujetaba la mano, aunque carente del significado con el que ella fantaseaba, sentía seguridad y una intensa fortaleza ante todo. Casi siempre reunía el valor suficiente para expresarle sus sentimientos, pero su inteligencia le advertía de las consecuencias que eso traería si no era correspondida.

Esa situación se extendió incluso después de sus diecisiete años, y fue cuando los martirios de Maka empezaron a tornarse más tormentosos. También dejo de ser la única afectada. Su amiga, Tsubaki, tenia que enfrentarse día a día con la depresión de la rubia, siendo imposible para esta disfrazar sus sentimientos por más que lo intentara.

En momentos como esos la cariñosa asiática se encargaba de alentarla, diciéndole que no perdería nada con confesársele, pero Maka muchas veces concluyo, o leyó en algún libro, los cambios notables que habría en su relación si no era correspondida.

Definitivamente no quería eso.

—Es que no quiero que cambie su forma de tratarme. Quiero que siga sujetando mi mano con naturalidad —le dijo desolada a Tsubaki.

Era de noche. Maka le había pedido a su amiga nipona que le hiciera compañía, pues su madre, Kami, no llegaría hasta el día siguiente y no quería pasar la noche sola.

—Tu sola te contradices, Maka. Dices que te lastima cuando te trata como a una hermana, ¿pero aun así no quieres que deje de hacerlo? —reprochó Tsubaki, totalmente desconcertada.

—Quiero que cambie a bien. No que ponga límites en nuestra relación, y termine arruinada.

—Él te quiere y no permitirá que eso pase solo porque no has sabido controlar tus sentimiento —animó la nipona con voz dulce y comprensiva, al mismo tiempo que volteaba un hotcake que se cocía a fuego lento en la estufa. El olor a vainilla ya se había extendido por toda la casa.

Esa noche prometía ser larga. Larga y deprimente.

—No es tan fácil, Tsubaki.

Esa conversación ya se había oído más de una vez. Podía deducirse fácilmente en que terminaría.

Maka no lloraría, jamás lo hacia, o al menos no enfrente de alguien. En vez de eso, comería como un cerdita hambrienta mientras torturaba a su amiga a mirar una película de acción y balazos. Alguna de Al Pacino, tal vez. O a lo mejor alguna de Bruce Willis, o de Jason Stahan. Este género se volvía su favorito en días depresivos, y últimamente se había vuelto la clienta favorita en los locales de "Blockbuster"

—¡Oh, casi lo olvido! En mi clase una chica nueva llegó de intercambio. Es tímida, y no ha hecho ningún amigo. Quiero invitarla a salir con nosotros ¿Qué te parece? —dijo la asiática en un intento de cambiar el tema y mejorar la atmósfera.

Maka la escuchaba desde el sofá de la sala, por ende la azabache no podría saber si su estrategia estaría funcionando hasta que escuchara su voz. La película ya había empezado y únicamente estaba encendido el foco de la cocina en donde Tsubaki preparaba la cena. Al parecer, una rica cena, ella era una excelente cocinera.

—Eso es genial Tsubaki… —lo intentó, de veras que intentó sonar animada, pero le fue imposible. Nada podía contra esos sentimientos tétricos. Le molestaban. Le molestaban bastante porque eso solo significaba que era una debilucha.

—Ya deja de pensar en Kid. Algún día encontraras al indicado —el solo mencionar su nombre le provocaba un dolor de cabeza. No es que lo odiara. No. Pero últimamente había estado escuchando ese nombre con tanta frecuencia de la boca de Maka, que hasta ya soñaba con él.

—Yo quiero que él sea el indicado.

Así era Maka; necia pero decidida. Le gustaba torturarse inconcientemente. ¿Porque no simplemente fijar su intención en otro chaval y enamorarse de todo lo que hiciera? Prácticamente así se había enamorado de Kid. Tal vez no lo quería a él, si no a lo que él hacia… espera ¿Qué no es lo mismo?

—Míralo de esta forma: si el destino no permite que Kid se enamore de ti, debe ser porque ya tiene a alguien reservado especialmente para ti.

—No, Tsubaki. Quiero que él, y solo él, sea el ideal —dijo con una débil sonrisa, repentinamente feliz. Una felicidad fortuita.

¡Puf! Se ha ido. El vació en sus ojos volvió a aparecer.

Nada la haría cambiar de idea. Ella estaba segura de su amor, y pensaría lo mismo hasta el día en que recordar el rostro de Kid no le hiciera experimentar esa agradable oleada de felicidad que la hacia olvidarse hasta de respirar, enseguida venían esos prolongados y ruidosos suspiros. Pero no duraba mucho esa sensación.

Típico: Lo bueno dura casi nada.

Es como si en medio del desierto te dieran un vaso de agua; por un momento estas en la gloria, pero cuando se acaba, el infierno se vuelva aun peor.

—No puedes obligar a alguien a amar, pero si puedes enamorarte del que te ama —declaró en un tono compasivo.

Tsubaki jamás dejaría de apoyarla con esas palabras de aliento, ni por más empalagosas que pudieran llegar a ser. Algún día sus esfuerzos daría frutos y su testaruda amiga reflexionaría.

—Entonces que se enamore de mí. Yo lo amo… —la voz de la pelirrubia fue volviéndose mas débil, y al final fue interrumpida por un largo bostezo.

—Pero él no lo sabe, así que jamás se enamorar de ti —aseguró. No recibió respuesta y eso hizo preguntarse si su comentario la había hecho sentir mas mal de lo que ya estaba— ¿Maka?... oye, si te molesto, lo siento… ¿Maka?

Solo el televisor fue el que le respondió.

Aun sin respuesta de ella, se acercó un poco al marco que dividía la cocina de la sala, y estiró su cuello para divisar a su amiga. Esta ya había caído rendida ante Morfeo. En sus mejillas había rastros de esas penosas lágrimas, era la primera vez que las miraba. Le recordó a un bebe cansado de llorar.

Ella sonrió amargamente.

Le dolía. Todo aquello le dolía también a ella por el simple hecho de que consideraba a Maka su mejor amiga. Ellas se conocían desde el preescolar. Cuando Tsubaki cayó mientras jugaba a la pelota, la compasiva rubia le ofreció uno de sus caramelos que le había puesto su madre en su almuerzo, la asiática se sintió conmovida y desde ese momento Maka fue su motivación. Prometieron ser amigas por siempre, y hasta ahora ninguna había roto su promesa.

Es por eso, y mucho mas, que se sentía mal y desorientada cuando esos familiares ojos que siempre habían estado llenos de fervor, cambiaban drásticamente a unos inexpresivo. Y se sentía peor al ser conciente de que ella no podía hacer nada para aliviar su depresión. No podía hacer que Kid se fijara en Maka como mujer, así como tampoco podía hacer que esta volteara a mirar a algún otro hombre. El que fuera.

En las últimas tres semanas había hecho de todo para ayudarla. Desde presentarle a nuevas personas, hasta modificar la agenda de esta. Nada dio resultado, claro esta. Pero eso no le hizo perder las esperanzas.

Ella seguía intentándolo, utilizando frases reflexivas como ultimo recurso. Estas al menos cambiaban el estado depresivo de Maka, a uno tedioso.

Tsubaki apagó la estufa y guardó los hotcakes en una servilleta, el resto de la mezcla cruda la metió al refrigerador. Fue hasta la sala, apagó el reproductor de DVD y también el televisor, quedando la casa en un lúgubre silencio. Decidió subir al cuarto de Maka en busca de algunas cobijas y almohadas. En el día Death City podía llegar a ser la ciudad mas sofocante, pero por las noches el frió ponía la piel de gallina.

Cuando volvió a la sala, le acomodó a Maka una cabecera y después la abrigó con una manta. Lo hizo delicadamente para no despertarla. Por su parte, Tsubaki se acomodó en el otro sofá.

Mañana tenía planeado invitar a la chica nueva para salir con el resto de sus amigos. Tal vez una nueva amiga le caería bien a Maka.

* * *

Para el día siguiente, Maka estaba completamente recuperada de su momentánea depresión de anoche. Aquello no sorprendió a Tsubaki. En absoluto. Pocos meses atrás, la pelirrubia comenzó a repetir ese comportamiento dos veces por semana. Al principio Tsubaki se preocupó mucho, a tal grado que lloraba como si ella fuera la desdichada al creer que su amiga había enloquecido. Pero cuando las semanas pasaron exactamente iguales una tras otra, dejo de sorprenderse por esos repentinos cambios de humor.

—¡Tsubaki, apúrate! ¡Llegaremos tarde! —canturreó Maka como si fuera la persona mas feliz del mundo.

—Déjame adivinar, Kid te envió un mensaje esta mañana —concluyó con cansancio.

Maka tan solo sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos aceitunados. Evidentemente era la señal de un "Si"

—Dijo que le gustaría hablar conmigo a primera hora —avisó con exasperación.

No había restos de la Maka deprimida. ¿A donde se iba todo ese desánimo? Tsubaki siempre se preguntaba eso. Seriamente empezaba a considérala una persona bipolar. Al menos no había enloquecido, como lo pensó semanas atrás.

Cuando terminaron de arreglarse para la escuela y llegó el momento de abandonar la casa, la asiática intentó alargar el tiempo buscando cualquier pretexto para retrasarse. Volvió a peinarse su cabello, sacó y revisó varias veces todas sus bolsas con el pretexto de no olvidar nada, desató y ató más de tres veces sus agujetas. Esos detalles solo sirvieron para impacientar a Maka, a pesar de que Tsubaki lo hacia para sosegar la ansiedad de esta por ver a Kid. Si ella seguía así de obsesionada, jamás habría mejoras en su bipolar comportamiento, eso pensaba la azabache.

—Amiga, no deberías… —dijo Tsubaki extendiendo las palabras. Sentía pena.

Trató de sacar todo aquello que había guardado y que ansiaba escupir desde hacia tiempo. Unas palabras que probablemente lastimarían a su amiga, y era precisamente por eso que no se atrevían a hablar.

Quería decirle que dejara atrás las ilusiones. Que probablemente ese día, ni ningún otro, Kid confesaría estar enamorado de ella, por el simple hecho de que no lo estaba. La nipona sabía muy bien esto gracias a que Kid iba en su misma clase y por ende platicaban a ratos. No todo el tiempo hablaban de Maka, y cuando lo hacían no era para hablar del brillo de sus ojos o de su hermosa sonrisa, cual adolescente enamorado.

Además, kid no era tímido. Él era esa clase de personas que pensaban muy bien las cosas y hacían todo apropiadamente. Si hubiera querido salir con Maka, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho, pero era claro que no sentía atracción física por ella.

—…ser tan optimista —resumió todo lo anterior en una frase corta y lamentable. Menos hiriente, pero con el mensaje claro.

Maka torció los labios y frunció el ceño cuando pilló el significado.

—Tsubaki, ya se que él no va a decirme nada… —la voz de Maka tomó un timbre melancólico— Pero aun así, la esperanza ahí esta. ¿Qué quieres que haga con ella? no puedo sacarla porque una parte de mí quiere que permanezca ahí. Quiero… necesito creer que algún día va a confesarme su amor para no estar triste todo el día ¿entiendes?

El nudo se formó en la garganta de Tsubaki. Estaba segura de que si le contestaba, su voz seria interrumpida por el llanto. Por eso se quedo callada. Agachó la cabeza y soltó el aire que hasta ahora se había retenido en sus pulmones.

—Y bien… ¿estas lista ya? —preguntó Maka. A pesar de todo lo que ella misma había dicho, seguía reflejando esa feliz en su enorme sonrisa.

Recibió como respuesta una rápida afirmación con la cabeza. Tsubaki, con la cabeza baja, llevó su brazo hasta el rostro y lo frotó contra sus ojos para limpiar las pocas lágrimas que estuvieron por escapársele.

Emprendieron su camino. Fue silencioso, pero para nada incomodo.

Era inevitable retrasar el encuentro de Maka con Kid. En primer lugar, el camión las recogió en la parada más rápido de lo normal. El instituto había abierto sus puertas temprano. Y por ultimo, Kid ya estaba esperándola cerca de la fuente que adornaba el patio de la escuela. El destino, si es que existía tal cosa, debía querer ese encuentro. Tal vez para algo bueno, o al menos Tsubaki rezaba porque así fuera.

—Maka, no tienes que…

—Quiero hacerlo —la interrumpió.

Ambas no detuvieron el paso, pero Tsubaki trató de ir más lento y eso hacia que el corazón de Maka se alocara aun mas, poniéndola impaciente. Su gran amor la esperaba a ella, y solo a ella, a pocos metros. Era normal que se sintiera así.

—Vale, pero te advierto que hoy no podré ir a tu casa porque mi hermano vendrá a visitarme ¿de acuerdo?

No lo decía como un mal presagio, ni mucho menos de forma burlona. Lo decía para que Maka cambiara de opinión.

—De acuerdo —repitió, ensanchando su sonrisa.

Esa fue su despedida, dejo de seguirle el paso a su amiga asiática y dio varias zancadas en dirección a donde Kid la esperaba. Con cada paso que daba para acercarse a él, una fuerte oleada de sentimientos le provocaba un vuelco al corazón. Ya quería mirarlos, esos brillantes y valientes ojos color ámbar con los que se olvidaba de su dolor. Algún día esos ojos dejarían de mirarla con simple cariño y lo harían con pasión. Cuando ese día llegara, podría morir feliz.

—Hola Kid —saludó con simpleza, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del susodicho.

—Maka, buenos días —inclusive la voz de kid despertaba a las mariposas de su estomago— te agradezco que hayas venido temprano. Hay algo que quiero pedirte.

_Si, lo que quieras._ pensó de inmediato ella. Era una suerte que nadie pudiera leerle la mente, de lo contrario seria vergonzoso que alguien mas escuchara todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

Tal vez le pediría acompañarla al baile de graduación que seria en dos semanas. O tal vez le pediría ser su novia, aunque generalmente eso ya no se pedía de esa manera, pero viniendo del anticuado Kid eso no sorprendería. O a lo mejor la invitaría a cenar esa noche como gesto de su aniversario del día en que se conocieron. O quizás iba a pedirle que fuera su esposa en un futuro no muy lejano.

Nuevamente volvió a agradecer que ella fuera la única capaz de escuchar todos esos absurdos pensamientos de quinceañera enamorada. Eran vergonzosos. Bastante.

—Hay una chica… —inició en un timbre tímido, algo inusual en él.

_Di mi nombre. ¡Dilo!_ suplicó Maka, nuevamente para sus adentros. Comenzaba a sentir ya ese leve dolor en su pecho. Sabía que esas eran palabras peligrosas. Lo presentía, y le dolía, cada segundo que pasaba le dolía más.

¿Porque no había escuchado a Tsubaki? ¿Porque no había hecho mas lentos sus pasos como ella? de haber sido así, no estaría ahí, sintiéndose en la orilla de un barranco esperando a que el aire-o en este caso; las palabras próximas- le hicieran caer a ese mortífero abismo.

Se arrepentía de estar ahí. Quería irse, retroceder. No quería escuchar lo siguiente. Su pecho… ¡dolía! Ya podía escuchar las siguientes palabras antes de ser pronunciadas.

No seria su nombre el que escucharía salir de la boca de Kid. Estaba segura.

—… se llama Chrona, y ella… bueno… ella es nueva y… —balbuceó.

Esas torpes e inocentes palabras de Kid, fueron una oscuridad asfixiante para Maka.

¡Oh dios! ¿A donde se había ido todo el mundo? Era incapaz de sentir otra cosa que no fuera una presión en su pecho y una absoluta soledad. Una que dolía.

Quería vomitar… No, quería correr. Esperen… ¡quería llorar! ¿O respirar? ¡Se estaba ahogando con ese incomodo nudo en su garganta! No sabia, eran muchas sensaciones. Todas dolorosas.

—¿Maka? ¿Te sientes mal? —la voz de Kid se oía extrañada, pero la susodicha ni siquiera lo notó. Su atención estaba únicamente concentrada en retener las lágrimas. A pesar de todo el dolor, su subconsciente seguía advirtiéndole de las consecuencias que habría al mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos ante él.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a enfermería? —ofreció Kid. Había dejado atrás aquel tono avergonzado e inseguro para volverse uno realmente preocupado.

Había mirado infinitos gesto en la cara de su mejor amiga, pero ninguno como ese. Parecía muerta, sus ojos habían perdido todo rastro de brillo. Por un momento se preguntó si estaría respirando.

—No ha cenado ni desayunado nada, debe ser por eso —interfirió la voz de Tsubaki. Maka pudo dar un leve respiro gracias a ella. ¡Su heroína!— Yo la llevare, ¿Podrías avisarle al profesor que llegaré tarde a clases?.

Kid lo dudó por un momento, pero después asintió al razonar que probablemente esa era la mejor opción. Acarició el hombro de Maka como gesto de despedida y se marchó.

—No digas que no te lo advertí… —susurró Tsubaki antes de estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos. Eran calidos y reconfortantes.

Y ahí estaba, la quebradura de un fuerte corazón. Sus lágrimas fluyeron y los jadeos se revelaron. Por primera vez, Tsubaki tuvo la desdicha de conocer a la Maka débil. Una Maka frágil como la porcelana capaz de conmover a los sentimientos del ser mas frió.

Tsubaki también se echó a llorar pero de una manera ruda, pues se suponía que ella era el pañuelo.

Esos cariñosos brazos que la estrechaban solo sirvieron para poner una gota al vació vaso. Al menos no estaba del todo sola. Pero la herida más grande seguía abierta y desangrándose, ni siquiera la calidez de Tsubaki era capaz de parar la hemorragia.

Duraron más de una hora en enfermería, en donde la doctora solo se limito a darles su espacio, no era nada grave como para recurrir a fármacos. Todo ese tiempo que pasaron ahí al menos sirvió para que sus ojos terminaran por secarse, los jadeos cesaran, y para que su respiración se regulara. Pero el dolor ahí estaba, dañándola silenciosamente.

—Eh, Maka, ya debo volver a mis clases —avisó apenada Tsubaki. Había un trabajo importante que entregar, si no fuera por eso se hubiera quedado todo el rato con ella.

—Esta bien… —al menos su voz fue fluida.

—Kid va querer interrogarme, y no me gusta mentir —advirtió esperando una solución.

Maka torció los labios y después clavó su vista en el ventanal que estaba aun lado de su camilla. Esperaba que esa solución le apareciera escrita en el vidrio. Su cabeza no estaba para pensar. Aun no.

—Lo que sea.

—¿Lo que sea? Bien, le diré que todo el tiempo te la pasas hablándome de él, y que tus cambios de humor son por su culpa. Él me preguntara: ¿por mi culpa? ¿Porque? Y yo responderé: porque esta enamorada de ti —dijo alternando su voz, imitando la de Kid y después volviendo a la suya.

—No. No le digas nada.

—Entonces el vendrá a verte y tendrás que explicárselo tu.

Jamás nadie iba a entenderla, ni siquiera la estudiante azabache que se consideraba su mejor amiga. Esta no entendía que su cabeza estaba hecha una maraña, al igual que sus sentimientos. Todo su interior en si era un verdadero caos. Aun no acababa de procesar las terribles palabras de Kid ¿y ya le estaba pidiendo una solución? Que poco considerada.

Entre todo aquello que Maka aun no procesaba, estaba que Tsubaki no había escuchado la platica, de ahí la razón que no pudiera comprenderla.

—¡Tu jamás vas a…! —entonces unos cables se conectaron, los menos apropiados para el momento, por cierto. Pero al menos ya tenía idea de quien era la cautivadora de las hormonas de Kid.

Él había dicho que su nombre era Chrona, y que era una nueva estudiante. Seguramente la misma nueva estudiante de la que le había hablado Tsubaki anoche. Aquella bribona que iba a ser integrada al grupo por cortesía de su amiga asiática.

Esa tipa no solo había llamado la atención de Kid, si no también la de Tsubaki. Eran unos traidores. Los odiaba. Odiaba a esa intrusa por hacer que odiara a sus amigos. La odiaba demasiado a pesar de no conocerla.

—¿Vas a, qué? —preguntó Tsubaki impaciente por esperar casi mas de un minuto en silencio.

Maka dudó en compartir su nuevo descubrimiento con la "traidora". Como todo ser humano necesitaba decírselo a alguien, pero justo ahora la consideraba la menos indicada. Seria así hasta que se le pasara el coraje.

—Nada. Haz lo que quieras —le respondió con reproche.

Tsubaki frunció el entrecejo, extrañada por esa reacción. Le restó importancia cuando recordó que los cambios de humor ya eran normales en ella.

—Vale, no diré nada. Pero ve preparando que vas a decirle tú —sentenció mientras caminaba hasta la salida del cuarto.

Pasaron más horas antes de que Maka pudiera regresar del todo al mundo real. Un mundo vació y sin una razón por la cual vivir. ¿Qué haría ahora que Kid se había fijado en otra chica? Lo más probable era que, al tener ese puesto de su más intima amiga, le hablara de la "Bribona". Definitivamente no podría soportar aquello. ¿Quién seria capaz de enterrarse una daga a si mismo?

Hipócritamente, ella era capaz. Si, era hipócrita porque desde siempre había estado sufriendo por su amor no correspondió y hasta ahora comenzaba a quejarse de que no soportaría verlo con otra chica. ¿Cuál seria la diferencia? ¿Qué importaba agregarle a la cuenta eso, con tal de no perderlo?

Estaba demente. De verdad que lo estaba. Disfrutaba del dolor, era una masoquista. Una sádica. Pero sobre todo una enamorada y, naturalmente, los enamorados podían llegar a ser eso y mucho más.

Volvería a guardárselo. Otra vez cubriría todos sus sentimientos con aquella manta llamada hipocresía. La pregunta de los ochenta mil era: ¿Cuánto tiempo lo soportaría? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Años?

A saber. Pero ya había tomado esa decisión. Seguramente Tsubaki le daría el más grande de sus sermones cuando se enterara de las descabelladas soluciones que había elegido, si es que a _eso_ podía llamársele "solución". Pero no le importaba. Solo se arriesgaba a, aproximadamente, estar una semana sin mantener contacto con ella. Eso había pasado cuando Maka decidió salir de casa de la asiática en una noche que habían peleado por que no se ponían de acuerdo en su proyecto de física. Y también cuando Maka acecinó por error el pescado de la azabache. O cuando Maka decidió que amaría a Kid en secreto- torturarse- y fue a contárselo descaradamente a ella, como si fuera la mejor decisión del mundo.

Había más ejemplos, pero no le apetecía recordarlos. En vez de eso, practicó los gestos que pondría cuando Kid volviera a mencionar a la "Bribona" ¡vaya, vaya! Cuando le das un mote a algo es porque le agarras cariño. Se bofeteó mentalmente y optó por identificarla por su nombre.

El reloj hacia "Tic, tac" y ella aun seguía en un duelo dubitativo de si retomar sus clases y quemarse el cerebro tratando de prestar atención, o simplemente quedarse ahí y esperar a que Kid llegara a ella. Tenia que llegar, era su mejor amigo después de todo. Definitivamente era mejor quedarse y relajarse, pero, por otra parte, si iba a sus clases podía poner a prueba su facilidad para recaer a la depresión.

Al final decidió quedarse ahí, pues solo restaban veinte minutos para que llegara el descanso.

Recostada en la camilla, cerró por un momento sus ojos, y esperó a que sus sentidos navegaran en la nada. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el rostro avergonzado de Kid, y enseguida de este, el de su amiga asiática con las cejas fruncidas. Fueron desapareciendo cuando pequeñas lucecitas de colores empezaron a formar cosas. Primero miró a un pollito aleteando fuertemente, tratando de volar. Después se convirtió en una esfera que se partía en varios trocitos, y a la vez, esos trocitos formaban payasos bailarines…

—Maka —de repente, una voz la hizo abrir de golpe los ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Sentía que había sido mucho— ¿Cómo te siente, linda?

—¿Kid? —balbuceó.

—Si, soy yo. Te eh traído algo de la tiendita. ¿Cómo es eso de que no cenaste anoche?

¿Porque tenia que ser tan… _hermano_ en momentos como ese? ¿No sabia cuanto la dañaba llamándole "linda" de esa forma tan fraternal?

Pues no. Él no sabía del amor que su mejor amiga se tenía guardada desde hace años. ¿Y como saberlo? Si lo hubiera sabido no seguiría torturándola de esa manera.

—No tengo hambre —protestó ella.

—¿Ah, no? Bueno, supongo que tendré que comerme yo solo estas tartas de piña —advirtió burlón.

Kid esperó paciente a que el anzuelo picara.

—Vale, te cogeré una —respondió resignada al mismo tiempo que inflaba los mofletes.

No hablaron en el tiempo que devoraron su almuerzo, y para ellos era normal no hacerlo. Ambos compartían los mismos modales.

Por otro lado, las tartas de piña siempre fueron las favoritas de Maka. Cuando ella visitaba la casa de Kid, su padre, Death Shinigami, cocinaba gustoso estos postres. A él le agradaba la presencia de Maka. Decía que cuando ella estaba ahí, todo adoptaba un color mas alegre. Kid pensaba exactamente igual, y era esa una de las muchas razones por la cual le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo con la rubia. Ella era capaz de infundirle alegría. Algo irónico pues en realidad en el interior de ella no había más que tormento y felicidad incierta.

—Entonces… esa tal, Chrona… —Maka sintió una sensación amarga en su boca al mencionar el nombre, mas no gesticuló nada— … ¿Qué hay con ella?

Kid volvió a adquirir ese leve rubor en su rostro, y rápidamente desvió la mirada. ¿Por qué era esa tal Chrona la que provocaba eso en él, y no ella? Eso sumó puntos al odio que ya sentía por la bribo… por Chrona.

¡Vale! ¡La bribona! Eso era lo que era.

—Bueno, veras, ella llegó de intercambio hace cuatro días y yo… no lo se, pienso que es linda.

—¿Te gusta? —casi pudo jurar que había escupido veneno al preguntar, y volvió a bofetearse mentalmente pues no pretendía que así fuera. Pero, al parecer, Kid estaba tan sumergido en su burbuja que ni siquiera lo notó.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Si, mucho.

"Si, mucho" parecía que esa palabra la hubiera captado su cerebro como algo importante que recordar. Más que importante, era aquel recuerdo malo que jamás se olvida, y que siempre se repetirá en los momentos más deprimentes, dispuesta a profanar violentamente la herida.

—Oh, eso es… genial —falsa. Falsa. Falsa, su voz no pudo ser mas falsa ¡¿acaso Kid estaba sordo como para no darse cuenta de todo el rencor con el que venia envuelta ese ultimo termino!?

—Voy a invitarla a salir, pero necesito de tu ayuda.

_¡Olvídalo! ¡Nada que tenga que ver con la bribona!_ Pensó ella.

—Cuenta conmigo, ¿Qué necesitas? —ahora fingía ser la madura. Kid se había convertido en su hijo suplicante de consejos en el amor y no podía ignorarlo. Seguía amándolo a pesar de ser el culpable de profanar su pecho.

Casi nunca se daba esa situación, aquella en donde Kid era el novato y Maka la experta. Siempre había sido al revés, él el experimentado, el superior, el maestro, y ella la novata, la imperfecta, la alumna. Si hubiera sido en otro momento, y en una situación diferente, para Maka seria como estar en la gloria. Ser la instructora de tu gran amor sonaba divertido y romántico.

Si, pero no en ese momento. Justo ahora esa idea sonaba a amargura y a púas. Dolor, dolor y más dolor. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría soportar la situación con un corazón devaluado de su gran fortaleza?

A saber.

* * *

¡Heeey! ¡Alabemos a las vacaciones! Por fin, ¡libertad! (¡Joo! Nancy: 9, Escuela: 1 !I'm Winner!)

Gracias a mi victorioso triunfar en los exámenes parciales, la inspiración alcanzó el tope. Estoy llena de ideas, y arriesgaré mi vida social por quedarme en casa y escribir… (Bueno, no. Pero si dedicare más tiempo)

Como lo habrán notado(si es que han leído uno de mis otros fics), eh cambiado un poco mi forma de narrar. Y si, se que este primer capitulo fue muy ¿empalagoso? seguramente, pero igual disfrute escribiéndolo a pesar de que lo mió, lo mió, no es el KidxMaka. Se que a la mayoría tampoco le gusta esta pareja, pero era necesario iniciar así, espero que no les haya parecido muy tedioso(Descuiden, el SoulxMaka iniciara dentro de uno o dos capitulo mas)

Para los que esperaban actualización de Piedras en el Camino, lamento decirles que estará temporalmente inactivo. Lo continuare cuando mi escritura mejore, tengo algunos otros proyectos para ponerme en practica y que colgare por aquí. Pero mi otro Fanfic(Cazador, cazado) seguramente lo actualizare en un futuro no muy lejano, no sin antes hacerle unas modificaciones. Anímense a leerlo cuando suba actualización. Es KidxChrona y SoulxMaka.

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, son muy amables. Así que ahora queda pedirles que me manden sus críticas constructivas, todo un escritor quiere es eso; mejorar.

También les agradecería mucho si me dejan sus opiniones, son los más importantes y los que ayudan al escritor, son indispensables para que una historia avance. Si tienen dudas también déjenlas en un chulo Review.

Ojala y gusten de mis ideas, y me ayuden a mejorar.

¡Un saludo!


End file.
